Stand By U
by cassiesvt
Summary: Another Seventeen fanfiction based on Tohoshinki's song.. jeonghan x seungcheol couple.. boy band. 5 member. 1 couple. splitting. i'm bad in summary.. hope you guys enjoy this story.. please read the warning


_**~Stand by U~**_

 _ **By**_

 _ **cassie _svt**_

 _ **Inspired by : Tohoshinki – Stand by U**_

 _ **Main Pair : Yoon Jeonghan x Choi Seungcheol**_

 _ **Other Cast :**_

 _ **Boo Seungkwan**_

 _ **Kim Mingyu**_

 _ **Hong Jisoo**_

 _ **Genre : Hurt/Comfort ; Romance**_

 _ **Warning : Yaoi (Boy x Boy)**_

 _ **A seventeen fanfiction from a song of tohoshinki**_

 _ ***Italic words = lyric translation**_

 _ **P.S. bila ada**_ _ **kemiripan**_ _ **kejadian**_ _ **sesungguhnya itu adalah**_ _ **kesengajaan**_

"seungcheol-sshi bersiaplah satu menit dari sekarang"

"ya.."

kepejamkan mataku, kueratkan genggaman tanganku pada tangan dingin seungkwan. Jeonghanie lihatlah kami, lihatlah aku, dan kembalilah.

"seungcheol-ah mulai sekarang kau akan bergabung dengan grup ini, aku belum memikirkan nama grup baru kalian, kuharap kalian bisa membantuku mencari nama yang cocok" ujar pria paruh baya yang jujur saja namanya pun aku tak ingat.

Aku seungcheol. Choi Seungcheol, pemuda dari pelosok daerah di korea selatan. Aku merantau ke Seoul demi memenuhi impianku menjadi seorang penyanyi. Aku tak punya pengalaman apa apa soal bernyanyi. Aku hanya hmm menyukainya? katakanlah aku nekat, bodoh, atau tak tau diri, itu hak kalian. Aku hanya memperjuangkan mimpiku, apa itu salah? dan disinilah aku sekarang.  
Aku bekerja membanting tulang, mengumpulkan sedikit demi sedikit uang yang kudapat dan mendaftar audisi sebuah agenci hiburan. Kalian boleh saja meremehkanku toh kenyataannya takdir mengatakan aku lolos audisi. Wajahku yang tampan, sifatku yang menyenangkan, pekerja keras, dan bakat terpendam yang kumiliki -bukan maksudku sombong tapi ini kenyataan- menjadikanku perserta terbaik saat itu.

"kenalkan mereka teman segrupmu, mereka anggota lama disini, bertemanlah kalian" lanjut pak tua itu.

"baik sajangnim, terima kasih banyak" jawabku seraya membungkuk hormat. kemudian tinggalah aku dengan empat pemuda yang belum kukenal.

"seungcheol-hyung! ah bolehkan aku memanggilmu begitu? aku yakin kau pasti lebih tua dari kami semua hehehe" ujar seorang pemuda yang errr suaranya bisa jadi sangat indah tapi ntah mengapa telingaku berdenging mendengarnya.

"yak! seungkwan! kau membuat seungcheol-hyung takut! hai hyung aku kim mingyu maknae grup ini" ujar seorang pemuda yang paling tinggi diantara mereka berempat.

"my dear maknae mingyu-ah shut up" balas seungkwan dengan bahasa inggrisnya yang lucu  
"seungcheol-hyung kenalkan aku seungkwan! diva di agenci ini fufufufu" lanjut seungkwan padaku. oh kurasa hari hariku kedepan akan lebih 'berwarna'.

"maafkan bebek satu itu seungcheol-shii, dia sudah lama tak mandi sehingga agak kurang waras" ujar pemuda ngg tampan? yang kukira paling waras diantara mereka.

"aku jisoo. hong jisoo. kelahiran 95 apa kita seumuran?" jadi namanya jisoo.

"oh hai jisoo, seperti yang kau tau aku seungcheol, choi seungcheol dan ya aku seumuran denganmu" jawabku sambil menjabat tangannya.

"hey hey hey jisoo hyung~ kau mencuri start yaa~ kan aku yang duluan menyapanyaaa!" seungkwan menjerit sambil merampas tanganku lalu menjabatnya erat.

Tanpa kusadari ada seorang malaikat cantik nan angkuh yang sedari tadi diam melihat interaksi kami. Kau bersandar pada pilar gedung dengan tangan melipat di dada dan si bocah tinggi sedang memainkan helaian rambutmu. Yoon Jeonghan. Malaikatku.

 _"Since the day you left without a word of goodbye I feel that the scenery around me has changed. The promise I made that I would become your everything and the incomplete memories have also changed"_

aku melantunkan bait pertamaku sepenuh hati, jiwa, dan ragaku. apa kau mendengarnya?

"yak! cheol-ah suaramu terlalu rendah. konsentrasilaah" jeritmu.

bagaimana aku bisa konsentrasi kalau kau tepat didepanku sayangku? batinku.

"maafkan aku, aku sedikit lelah. kita istirahat sebentar" ucapku kepada para memberku.

Ya kalian tidak salah dengar. Mereka memberku, aku ketua grup ini. FIVE. Sesederhana itu nama grup kami, karena kami berlimalah FIVE itu ada.

"okee leader-hyung~ mingyuu ayo kita cari minumaan~" jawab seungkwan.

"kajja bebek! aku juga ingin cari makanan. latihan yang tak kunjung usai ini membuatku lapar" balas mingyu sekaligus menyindirku.

Karena aku tak konsentrasi, latihan kali ini memakan waktu lebih lama dari biasanya.

"maafkan hyung nee~ kau mau apa saja nanti hyung belikan" ujarku sambil mengacak rambutnya.

"yes! memang itulah tujuanku khukhukhu" mingyu tertawa setan.

Sialan aku tertipu lagi dengan evil maknae itu.

"yak! mingyu! kita baru saja makan siang 1 jam yang lalu! berhentilah makan atau kau akan tumbuh menembus atap ruangan ini! dan apa apaan sindiran itu! kau tak sadar suaramu pun sama sulitnya diatuur!" malaikatku dengan mode cerewetnya sungguh menggemaskan.

Ku peluk pinggang rampingnya dari belakang. Ku hirup wangi yang menguar dari tengkuknya.

"yak! kau juga cheol-aah~ mengapa kau bisa bisanya tertipu oleh evil sepertinya~ pabooo~" lanjutmu sambil mencubit lenganku yang melingkar dipinggangmu.

ohh diamlah sebentar sayaang. aku sedang mengisi bateraiku. batinku sambil masih terus mengendus leher jenjangnya.

"bye bye hyuung~ bersenang senang lah sampai kami kembali" mingyu segera berlari menarik jisoo bersamanya.

"yaaak! kembalii kaliaaan! jangan tinggalkan aku dengan ilama mesum ini!" malaikatku yang nakal. Apa tadi dia bilang? aku ilama mesum? kucubit pinggangnya. dia pun terkekeh.

"ada apa sayang? kau sakit?" ujarnya seraya membalik badan menatapku.

"berjanjilah kita akan selalu bersama" jawabku.

"heeii ada apaa denganmuu, apa kau demam? kau pusing?" dia mulai meraba raba wajahku cemas.

"berjanjilah padaku sayang.. tetaplah bersamaku, aku akan menjadi segalanya untukmu" ucapku memaksa.

Jangan salahkan aku sayang, salahkan mimpiku beberapa malam ini. Aku resah, aku tau percaya pada mimpi itu konyol, tapi hati ini tidak bisa kuajak kompromi.

"i love you" jawabmu seraya mengecup bibirku.

Seandainya saja saat itu aku menyadari. Kau tak berjanji padaku.

"aku akan keluar dari FIVE, jisoo dan mingyu akan ikut bersamaku, kau?"

Tuhan.. apakah ini nyata? memberku, kekasihku, belahan jiwaku, malaikatku ingin pergi dariku.  
apa salahku? Aku bahkan tak bisa menjawab pertanyaanmu saat itu. untuk mempertahankan tubuhku tetap berdiri saja sangat sulit.

"seungkwan-ah? kau ikut bersamaku?" tak menunggu jawabanku kau melempar pertanyaan kepada sengkwan.

"aku akan bersama leaderku sampai kapanpun" jawab seungkwan yakin.

Kata-kata seungkwan sedikit memberiku kekuatan. Aku leader FIVE. Aku yang bertanggung jawab atas segalanya. Ku keraskan hatiku.

"sampai jumpa malaikatku" jawabku atas pertanyaannya tadi. Jawaban yang sangat aku sesali.

" _When you were crying by yourself back then, if only had I run to you you would still be by my side. If I was given one more chance, I would tell you once again that I love you. But the words that contain my overflowing feelings cannot reach you anymore"_ suara merdu seungkwan mengalun menyanyikan bait selanjutnya.

Seandainya saja..

Seandainya saat itu aku melihatmu menangis. Aku akan berlari padamu. Kita akan bersama selamanya.

Mengapa?

Mengapa kau tak menangis sayang? Apakah aku tak ada artinya untukmu?

Malam itu malam terakhir untuk FIVE. Malam terakhir untuk kita berlima, dan untuk kita berdua.

"seungkwan-ah jaga leadermu baik baik, aku mencintai kalian" dan kau pun pergi. Membawa serta seluruh kekuatanku. Untuk kedua kalinya setelah aku dilahirkan, aku menangis.

"seungcheol-hyung!" seungkwan dengan sigap menangkap tubuhku yang terhuyung.

"aku mencintaimu jeonghanie.. kembalilah.. aku mencintaimu!" aku meraung layaknya orang gila. Aku tau kau tak akan mendengarnya. Aku tak peduli, aku hanya terlalu mencintaimu.

"shhh tenanglah hyung.. aku disini bersamamu" seungkwan memelukku erat.

Sejak malam itu seungkwanlah prioritasku.

" _Where are you now? Who are you being with? What kind of clothes are you wearing? What are doing and laughing at? I am right here. Even now, I am right here. And I still believe that we will see each other again. You're the only one I'm thinking of"_ suara beratku bersatu suara merdu seungkwan. Kubuka mataku dan melihat lautan penonton dengan kerlap kerlip lampu yang mereka ayunkan.

Dimana kau sekarang sayangku? Apa kau mendapatkan yang kau cari?

Jeonghanku -selamanya akan kusebut dia milikku- bersama sahabat dan maknae kami memulai semuanya dari awal. Perlahan merangkak naik. Disaat aku dan seungkwan terpuruk di sisa sisa reruntuhan, kalian mulai memancarkan sinar kalian sendiri.

Apa kau bahagia sayang? Apa kau suka baju pilihan mereka? Aku tau kau pasti merindukan komentar fashion dariku.

"cheol-aah menurutmu apa aku pantas memakai jaket ini?" ujarmu dengan mulut terpout imut.

"kau terlihat seperti preman di gang sebelah sayang.. sungguh keren" jawabku terkekeh.

"yaaak! aku seriuus~ seburuk itu kah?" kau pun berlalu dengan menghentakkan kaki.

Siapapun yang memilihkan jaket itu, kudoakan semoga hidupnya terselamatkan.

"hahahahahaha" tawamu bergema di dorm kita.

"jisoo-ah lihat alismu! ahhahahahahahh" badanmu berguncang akibat tawamu yang hebat. Aku yang memelukmu saat itu pun ikut tertawa. Bukan, bukan karena alisnya jisoo yang menyatu, tapi karena tawamu, tubuhmu dalam pelukanku, memberikan efek guncangan yang menyenangkan.  
"dongsaeng kurang ajar!" jisoo segera berlari ke kamar mandi untuk memisahkan kembali alisnya, sedangkan dua biang kerok itu sudah melarikan diri ke tempat latihan.

Aku sangat merindukan tawamu sayang. Sekarang siapa yang selalu membuatmu tertawa?

" _Even now, I am right here. And I still believe that we will see each other again. You're the only one I'm thinking of. Just once more, I want you to stand at my back with your tied hair asking me 'Guess who it is~' and expecting me to say out your name. Just the two of us being silly like that day by day"_ suara beratku bergetar. Kurasakan tangan sengkwan menggenggam tanganku. Setitik air mata jatuh di panggung pertama kami.

Sepasang tangan yang lembut menutup mataku dari belakang.

"siapa aku" suara chipmunk terdengar di telinga kiriku bersamaan dengan rasa dingin bibir yang menyentuh daun telinga kiriku.

Apa kau meremehkanku? Hampir dua tahun kita berpisah dan kau kira aku akan lupa wangi tubuhmu hem? Jangan harap.

"my angel" jawabku.

puk  
kurasakan pukulan ringan di punggungku.

"yaak bagaimana kau tauu~" kau merengek.

Bagaimana aku tidak tau sayangku, kau sudar ribuan kali menggunakan trik ini. Aku berbalik dan melihatmu dengan rambut panjangmu -oh aku sungguh menyukai gaya rambut barumu- menatapku dan tersenyum.

Ku gerakkan tanganku untuk menyentuh rambut indahmu.

Dan aku terbangun.

Terbangun dari tidurku dengan lengan memeluk sebuah album. Album bercover malaikatku dengan rambut panjang indahnya.

"hyung-ah tebak apa yang kubawa~" dengan muka berbinar seungkwan bertanya.

"apa" sahutku tak acuh.

"ah kau tak seru hyung, yasudah jeonghan hyung buatku saja" mendengar namamu disebut aku segera menoleh dan merebut barang yang dipegang seungkwan. Album debut kalian.

"suatu saat kita akan bersama lagi hyung.. aku percaya" seungkwan menepuk pundakku.

Lihatlah sayang seungkwan manja kita sekarang lebih kuat daripada aku.

 _"I can't forget you, But the truth is, I don't want to forget you. I can't feel even a bit of happiness because you're not by my side. No matter how hard I try, I'll end up crying and my tears just won't stop"_ kembali suara sang diva menguasai panggung.

"lihat mereka ketua dan diva yang terbuang" kudengar sekelompok orang di agenci kami bergumam saat aku dan seungkwan melewati mereka.

Harusnya aku membencimu agar semua lebih mudah. Membencimu, melupakanmu, lalu bangkit.  
"kasihan mereka di tinggal oleh orang orang tamak. seharusnya mereka menyerah saja dan ikut tenggelam dalam ketamakan"

Sungguh aku tidak bisa sayangku. Aku tak bisa membencimu, melupakanmu, lalu bangkit. Sekeras apapun aku mencoba hatiku akan selalu kembali padamu.

"seungkwan apa kau membenci mereka?" suatu malam aku bertanya pada dongsaeng kesayanganku.  
"pada siapa? jeonghan hyung, jisoo hyung, dan mingyu?" seungkwan bertanya balik.

"hm" aku bergumam mengiyakan.

"aku benci pada mereka. aku benci pada mereka yang menjelek jelekkan hyung cantik kita, jisoo hyung, dan uri maknae. mereka tidak tau apa apa soal kita"

Kau lihat sayang, bagaimana aku bisa membencimu. Melupakanmu. Sepedih apapun luka yang kau buat, aku akan tetap disini. Mencintaimu. Dan malam itu aku dan seungkwan habiskan dengan berteriak memaki dunia dan menangis bersama.

 _"Even if I know that the days when you were by my side making my world shine won't come back again, and no matter what will happen, no matter how far I'm lost, I never ever want to forget that my heart has chosen to love you"_ aku melantunkan bagianku selanjutnya dengan lebih percaya diri. Aku yakin kau akan mendengar kami. Mendengar nyanyianku.

"jeonghan-ah maafkan aku" ucapku malam itu. Saat kita berdua menikmati sejuknya angin musim gugur. Berdua mengasingkan diri dari euphoria pesta atas kesuksesan concert tour FIVE.

"untuk apa? apa kau memakai boxerku lagi?" sahutmu.

"yaak! aku tidak mungkin memakai boxermu jeonghan~ tak akan muat" jawabku terkekeh.

"hmm, lalu apa?" kau bertanya.

"maafkan aku karena telah lancang mencintaimu"

Aku tak bisa menahan merasaan itu lebih lama. Aku tak peduli jawabanmu. Aku hanya ingin kau tau perasaan ini.

Kau terdiam, perlahan tapi pasti semburat kemerahan timbul di pipimu.

Dan senyuman itu.

Senyuman malaikat terbit di bibirmu.

"aku memaafkanmu dan terima kasih" ucapmu saat itu.

Masa bodoh dengan maksud ucapanmu itu, yang pasti sejak saat itu aku menganggapmu milikku.

 _"No matter where you are, no matter who you are being with, no matter what kind of dream you are dreaming of, or what you are doing and laughing at, I will be here forever. Even now, I right am here, believing in a day that we will meet again"_ suaraku dan seungkwan bersahutan menyanyikan bagian akhir lagu kami.

"kyaaaaa~ jeonghan oppa~ neomu yeppo~"

"omo omo mingyuu-aah come to noona~"

"jisoo oppaa i love you!"

Beragam jeritan histeris serupa memenuhi panggung gemerlap milikmu. Milik kalian.  
Kau tak tau bukan bahwa aku ada disana.

Seungkwan mempertaruhkan karirnya di agenci demi menyelundupkanku kesini, ke konsermu, konser kalian.

Kau berdiri disana dipanggung gemerlap diapit uri jisoo dan mingyu. Bergandengan tangan seraya menyanyikan lagu indah milik kalian. Kau tertawa. Tawa yang selama ini aku rindukan.

Kau mendapatkan mimpimu sayang? Apakah sudah waktunya kau pulang? Aku selalu ada disini menantimu kembali. Selamanya aku akan menunggu saat dimana kita akan bersama lagi.

" _This feeling won't change, and you are the only one I'm thinking of"_ seungkwan mengakhiri bagiannya.

" _This feeling won't change, and you are the only one I'm thinking of"_ kulantunkan bagian terakhirku seraya mengedarkan pandanganku ke seluruh panggung.

Dan disanalah kau. Malaikatku. Belahan jiwaku.

Berdiri diantara lautan penggemar kami.

Tatapan kita bertemu dan kau tersenyum kepadaku dengan mata berlinang air mata.

.  
END

-epilog-

Kulangkahkan kakiku menuju ruang ganti khusus FIVE. Sungguh konser comeback ini menguras energi lebih banyak daripada saat debut. Lebih tepatnya lebih menguras emosiku. Aku tak sempat memikirkan dimana seungkwan. Aku terlalu lelah, aku hanya ingin segera menenangkan diri.

brugh

Kurasakan seseorang menabrakku dari belakang dan memelukku erat.

Apakah aku bermimpi lagi Tuhan? Apakah ini hanya halusinasi?

Pelukan yang kurasakan semakin erat dan menyesakkan.

Jangan bangunkan aku Tuhan.. kumohon..

Kututup mataku, kuhirup wangi yang sudah lama kurindukan. Biarlah kunikmati ini sejenak sebelum kembali ke kenyataan.

"yaaak! cheol-ah kau tak berniat menciumku atau apalah!" kau menjerit dan mengguncang bahuku.

Kubuka mataku dan berbalik.

Aku menemukanmu.

Malaikatku dengan rambut panjang indahnya.

Kuulurkan tanganku untuk menyentuh helaian halus dikepalanya. Berharap semuanya nyata. Dan kau menyambut tanganku, menyelipkan jemari rampingmu di sela sela jemariku. Saata itulah aku sadar. Kau nyata. Kau kembali.

"selamat datang jeonghanieku sayang" aku berbisik.

"aku pulang" jawabmu seraya menempelkan bibirmu diatas bibirku.

.

.

END

Author's Note :

FF ini sebenernya dibuat untuk ikut lomba di Intagram terus kalah wakakakaka jadilah aku post disini.. lumayan nambahin koleksi :P

FF hasil kegalauan author yang MASIH gabisa nerima perpisahan BoyBand kesayangan.. perpisahan OTP kesayangan.. ahh sudahlah~

Bagi yang sudah membaca terima kasih~ kalo sempet mohon direview biar author makin semangat kalo engga mau ya gapapa.. berarti masih harus berusaha bikin FF yang lebih menarik biar pada review :D

Selamat buat dedek dedek Seventeen buat konsernya yang cetar membahana! bikin gue megap megap pas audio streaming.. megap megap pas liat fancam.. dan mati suri pas tau ada jeongcheol moment.. XD

Selamat buat oppa oppa TVXQ buat 12tahun yang berharga menemaniku disegala kesempatan.. kegalauan.. dan inspirasinya.. I'LL STAY IN THIS FANDOM FOREVER


End file.
